Realization
During the story, some evildoers know the true meaning of family, love and friendship (that depends if they did redeem themselves) while others know a way to make themselves even more evil or succeed in their own schemes instead. They come to realize on: *Realizing how selfish they have been. *Realizing that the main protagonist is still alive. *Realizing why the heroes protect them or care about them. *Realizing that the main antagonist lied to them and is using them, leading them to quit being evil. *Discovering that their evil is exposed to the public and that they are out of options. *Discovering that they have fallen into a trap and/or their days are numbered. Examples Animated Films *Percival McLeach realizes that Marahute's eggs are Cody's weakness. *Coco LaBouche ends up getting fired after Angelica reveals her deception to Mr. Yamaguchi. *Jafar realizes that "Prince Ali" is actually Aladdin after he sees that "Ali" has the Genie's Lamp. *Jafar becomes enraged to Aladdin alive after his plan to have him executed fails. *Judge Claude Frollo realizes that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape Notre Dame, because Frollo had the whole cathedral surrounded by stationing his soldiers at every door. *Sir Miles Axelrod ends up revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the World Grand Prix sabotages by voice-deactivating Mater's bomb. *Ernesto de la Cruz realizes that Miguel is actually Héctor's great-great grandson, after being confronted by Miguel & his deceased relatives at the Sunrise Spectacular. Later on, Ernesto is left speechless, when he realizes that a live broadcast has exposed his treachery to the audience. *Bill realizes that Mystery Inc. pieced together him being the creator of the Phantom Virus. *When demanding an explanation for the delayed demolition, Scheck discovers that his villainy is exposed. When he tries to run over Arnold and Gerald, he also discovers that Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires, to his shock and surprise. *Leonard discovers, to his horror, that he has fallen into Red's trap. *Ratigan ends up being exposed by Basil in front of the royal council. *Bellwether discovers that Nick Wilde swapped the Night Howler serum with blueberries and that Judy Hopps recorded her admitting to darting predators. *The Evil Queen realizes that the huntsman has tricked her. *Kent Mansley sees the Iron Giant in Rockwell, Maine and, believing that it is attacking the city, sees an opportunity to prove himself right to General Rogard. *Shortly after a crazy scuffle with Big Bob, Nick Vermicelli notices that the key to a safe in Scheck's office is missing. Realizing that the "angel" from his "dream" was actually Arnold sneaking to steal the key while he was asleep, informs Scheck and gives him the bad news. *Shan Yu realizes that Mulan is the soldier from the mountains. *After he sees a cut on Miguel's forehead, Tzekal-Kan realizes that Miguel and Tulio are not gods, because he knows that gods cannot bleed. Cartoons *Dr. Flug is notably outraged when he discovers that (A) Professor Utonium is Mojo Jojo's "father" and (B) Mojo was the reason the Professor knocked Chemical X into the concoction that created the Powerpuff Girls. He is also outraged when he discovers that his Universal Remote has been stolen and ends up in the possession of Rob. *King Nixel realizing to his horror that Booger is in possession of the last remaining Rainbow Cubit. *Blue Diamond is shocked with the revelation that Pink Diamond was supposedly murdered by another Diamond. *Aku discovers that his days are numbered when Ashi helps Samurai Jack to return to the past. Live-Action Films *Ramsley is forced to confess his betrayal to Master Gracey when Jim Evers reveals the letter Elizabeth wrote. *Megatron learns from Carly Spencer that Sentinel Prime had blackmailed him on their secret alliance, taking over his Decepticon army in the process. *Freddy Krueger tricks Jason by killing the children from Springwood, which led them to face each other at the end. *Nolan Sorrento realizing that the High Five hacked his OASIS feed and tricked him into revealing Samantha Cook's location. *The Lizard realizes that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, after Spider-Man confronts him in his sewer lair. The Lizard finds a camera with Peter's name on it, leading him to deduce Spider-Man's real identity. *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin realizes that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, after seeing him with Gwen Stacy. *Thanos realizes that the remaining half of the universe's populace won't accept the future that he envisioned whether he succeeds or not because they could never forget about the losses of their loved ones he killed, which proves his beliefs to be wrong. Other *Makuta Krika realizes about Teridax's true plan behind the mission in Karda Nui, which involved all the other Makuta being eliminated. *After Overload reveals that he intends to use the Timemaze to kill Megatron throughout all of time and space, Tarantulas realizes that such an action would wreak catastrophe upon the space-time continuum. Thus, this inspires him to help Springer, Impactor, and Verity Carlo stop the rouge Decepticon. *Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. *Ashka discovers that Correon has returned to the castle and used Paul's video camera to expose her villainy to the Regents. Quotes }} Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Tirek_looking_at_stained_glass_window_showing_Twilight_S4E26.png|Tirek look at Twilight's stained glass window and realized that there's a fourth Princess of Equestria. I'm too late.png|Scheck discovers that his villainy has been exposed to the entire neighborhood, the city mayor, and a TV news crew. Aku's doomed.jpg|Aku realizing his days are numbered after Samurai Jack and Ashi escape to the past. Mansley_sees_the_giant_in_town.jpg|Kent Mansley sees the Giant in Rockwell, Maine, giving him a chance to prove himself right to General Rogard. Spellbinder- Ashka sees that she's been unmasked.jpg|Ashka discovers that Correon had used Paul's camera to expose her villainy to the Regents. Shan Yu recognizing Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu recognizing Mulan as the soldier who wiped out his army with the avalanche. Mother Gothel's realization.jpg|Mother Gothel realizing that Rapunzel found out that she is a lost princess. Hopper realizing it is a real bird.jpg|Hopper screams as he realizes in horror that Flik lured him to an actual bird. Carrigan crossing over and dissolving into nothingess.jpg|Carrigan realizes that she have unfinished business upon crossing over. Scar's realization.jpg|Scar realizing in horror that the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 148 Sales Figures|Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. The Iron Giant - The Giant saves the kids|Kent Mansley discovers, to his surprise, that the Iron Giant is in Rockwell, Maine after seeing the Giant out the window, which gives him a chance to prove himself right to General Rogard. Coco - Getting Back The Photo|Ernesto de la Cruz realizes that Miguel is actually Héctor's great-great grandson. HoND 19 Paris burning 1080 p HD|After he and his soldiers fail to find Esmeralda, while searching Paris, Judge Frollo realizes that the gypsy escaped Notre Dame with Quasimodo's help. Evil Queen's Revenge (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)|The Evil Queen discovers from the Magic Mirror that the Huntsman had tricked her, which leads her to going to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs alone, disguised as an old peddler woman. Disney's Tangled Rapunzel Realizes She's the Lost Princess|Mother Gothel realized that Rapunzel found out that she is a lost princess. Scar's Death|Scar realized upon seeing the hyenas have turned against him for blaming Mufasa's murder on them. External Links *Realization in Heroism Wikia. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Absolution